


Нетерпение

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Сегодня все не так, все валится из рук, ни на чем не получается сосредоточиться.





	Нетерпение

Сегодня все не так, все валится из рук, ни на чем не получается сосредоточиться.

Под капотом у пригнанного утром студебеккера оказывается отнюдь не простое «там что-то постукивает, ну вы гляньте на всякий случай», а совершенно убитые амортизаторы и еле держащаяся подвеска, вдобавок к стертым шинам. Куроо кроет последними словами владелицу, прикидывая, сколько времени постукивало это что-то, прежде чем она решила доехать до мастерской — кроет так громко, что в поле зрения появляются ноги Ивайзуми.

— Чего завелся? — спрашивает тот. — Считай лучше прибыль.

Куроо вдыхает, выдыхает и вылезает из-под капота. Ивайзуми как будто первый день работает — вот пусть сам и предоставляет дамочке список запчастей на замену и итоговый баланс.

Приезжает измученный жарой и жизнью Ямамото; в кузове его пикапа — целая гора колес. Очень хочется спросить: почему именно сегодня, когда все и так едва ползают, как сонные мухи. Пока они опустошают кузов, Куроо почти роняет колесо себе на ногу, тянет мышцу, и его отстраняют от задания как не оправдавшего доверие.

В углу гаража дожидается побывавший в аварии плимут, которому Бокуто как раз доровнял крыло. Куроо берется за краску, и через минуту оранжевые кляксы покрывают отнюдь не корпус, а почему-то заднюю шину, стекают на диск и на пол. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Куроо заливает все растворителем, долго выскребает потеки из впадинок, с ребер гаек и прочих мелких деталек, потом выбрасывает вонючую тряпку и идет на крыльцо, где Бокуто наигрывает что-то нехитрое на губной гармошке. Обычно никто не против, но сейчас музыка ездит по нервам. Куроо щурится на пляшущее над раскаленным асфальтом марево, цепляет руки в замок, потягиваясь, и говорит:

— Нет, с меня хватит.

 

Дома перед зеркалом он воюет со своими волосами, пытаясь хоть как-то усмирить, когда те еще мокрые. До тех пор, пока не осознает, что сам себе напоминает первокурсницу перед первым свиданием. Остается только начать тренировать проникновенный взгляд снизу вверх. Хотя… это не их случай, определенно. Ну ладно, Куроо не против встать на колени, вот только тогда будет не до проникновенных взглядов.

Он раздраженно приглаживает волосы пятерней и на этом считает процесс наведения красоты оконченным.

 

Куроо смотрит сквозь толпу. Приходится ползти медленно: кто-то паркуется, кто-то уезжает, кто-то просто встал посреди дороги и болтает с компанией знакомых. Все равно никто никуда не спешит. Площадь расчерчена бликами от окон домов и тенями деревьев, а чуть в стороне от центра, под огромными часами, прислонился к столбу Савамура: хаки, футболка внатяг на широких плечах, рюкзак за спиной. Из-за солнечной завесы лица не разглядеть, но проходящие мимо девушки кокетливо хихикают и потом оглядываются — наверняка он вежливо улыбается в ответ. Как раз когда Куроо находит свободное место у тротуара, Савамура докуривает сигарету и поворачивается; несколько широких шагов — и он, немного красуясь, легко перемахивает через борт и аккуратно приземляется на переднее сидение. Куроо не комментирует, только усмехается и плавно отъезжает, снова встраиваясь в неторопливый поток, огибающий площадь. От внимательного взгляда, который ощущается кожей, хочется покрасоваться и самому; он выстукивает мотивчик пальцами по рулю, а второй рукой подпирает голову, едва касаясь губ, и краем глаза следит, что привлечет больше внимания. Вот только Савамура, кажется, не может определиться.

— Надолго к нам? — насмешливо спрашивает Куроо.

— На выходные, — с досадой и вроде бы немного виновато отвечает Савамура. Ну что ж, выходные — тоже хорошо.

— Я могу завтра взять отгул?.. — и почему это звучит как вопрос? Савамура долго молчит, а потом отвечает:

— Было бы неплохо, — так тихо, что голос почти теряется за шумом мотора и свистом ветра в ушах.

 

Когда они выезжают из города, Савамура травит армейские байки. Куроо не вслушивается в смысл, ему достаточно интонаций. Он хочет прикоснуться — хочет, чтобы Савамура прикоснулся к нему; но тот держит руки при себе. Прав, конечно, как всегда — не на шоссе и не в их состоянии, но черт возьми, Куроо так хорошо себя вел все это время, даже Ойкаву почти не зажимал, и заслужил награду. Поэтому он прибавляет газ — скорее бы доехать. Да и черную тучу, особенно эффектно подсвеченную солнцем, хочется обогнать. Савамура что-то спрашивает про работу, а может, про новую песню, которую написал Бокуто; Куроо отвечает, а стрелка спидометра забирается еще дальше вправо. Скорее бы доехать.

 

Туча подползла совсем близко. Куроо поднимает крышу; Савамура уже спускается к воде. Здесь никто никогда не бывает, кроме них — пляжа нет, волны захлестывают камни, на которых даже не полежать толком, зато есть где поставить машину, а от дороги закрывает широкая полоса деревьев. Куроо закидывает одежду в багажник и, пройдя по скалам хорошо изученной дорожкой, ныряет.

Поцелуи очень соленые на вкус, но это совершенно не важно. Позже Куроо смотрит, как капли срываются с рук Савамуры, на долю секунды ловя в себя солнце, а потом на них обрушивается стена дождя, смывая соль с губ.

Наплававшись, они сидят на камнях — туча пролилась и ушла, оставив после себя свежесть в воздухе и разноцветные клочья облаков. Подсохшая морская вода стягивает кожу; Савамура поводит плечами, и Куроо не ленится потянуться и прижаться губами, потереться щекой.

Закат тускнеет, небо заливает спокойной синевой, да и ночной ветер уже набегает с моря. Куроо разминает затекшие от сидения на камнях мышцы, а Савамура лезет за одеждой, роется в ворохе, выискивая свои вещи; последней он достает футболку и захлопывает багажник, но дальше ничего сделать не успевает, потому что Куроо больше не может просто смотреть. Он в два шага оказывается рядом, толкает Савамуру вперед и, пока тот чертыхается, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание, ведет рукой вдоль белой линии шрама, перечеркивающего бок и спускающегося на бедро.

Машина еще не успела отдать набранное за весь день тепло, но отполированный металл сплошь усеян прохладными мелкими каплями; Савамура нарушает их хитрый узор, шаря руками в попытке за что-нибудь ухватиться, и по его телу бегут мурашки от контраста. Куроо тоже собирает воду на ладонь, а потом мажет кончиками пальцев по загорелой спине; капли стекают по позвоночнику, когда Савамура прогибается в пояснице, отталкиваясь от багажника. Мышцы на руках напрягаются, лопатки сходятся вместе, и Куроо не выдерживает — перехватывает поперек мокрой груди, вжимает в себя и дышит, дышит солью и нагретой на солнце смолой, дышит Савамурой — и не может надышаться.

 

Савамура, в отличие от того же Бокуто, не умеет переключаться по щелчку, всегда нужно немного времени, чтобы перестроиться. Но на обратном пути он откидывается на спинку кресла, позволяя мышцам расслабиться. И взгляд уже не такой голодный, хотя все равно цепляется за какие-то едва заметные детали, выхватывая их даже в слабом свете от приборной панели, среди неровного ритма остающихся позади фонарей. Завтра они заедут в мастерскую на минутку, но проторчат там, конечно, пару часов: Бокуто просто так не отпустит, будет требовать свежих морпеховских шуточек и громко ржать над каждой, а Куроо будет смотреть на морщинки, собирающиеся в уголках глаз Савамуры. Потом Ивайзуми начнет ворчать — «раз уж волыните, так хоть других от работы не отвлекайте», и Куроо наконец получит Савамуру в свое распоряжение, пусть и всего на день. А в понедельник тот снова уедет.

Савамура поднимает руку, чтобы не то пригладить, не то взъерошить ежик на голове, и Куроо чуть не перемыкает — он вспоминает, как тот похожим жестом потянулся назад, запустил пальцы Куроо в волосы, притягивая к себе для жадного, открытого поцелуя. Как он сам опустился на траву, привалившись спиной к багажнику, потому что ноги не держали, а Савамура сполз рядом, прижимаясь горячим плечом. Куроо плевать, что он снова чувствует себя первокурсницей, и когда-нибудь он, возможно, даже скажет Савамуре об этом. Или напишет письмо. Вот тот обрадуется, получив детальное описание фантазий. Надо потренироваться, решает Куроо и подмигивает в ответ на вопросительно приподнятые брови.


End file.
